Cita a Ciegas
by eclipsedelunas
Summary: Un corazón roto que necesita sanar…Una apasionada cita a ciegas…Una nueva oportunidad para curar las heridas.
1. Chapter 1

**Cita a Ciegas**

Sumary: Un corazón roto que necesita sanar…Una apasionada cita a ciegas…Una nueva oportunidad para curar las heridas.

_Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer_

* * *

**Parte 1**

-Ya tengo la solución a tus problemas-dijo su mejor amiga, y compañera de trabajo Isabella Swan.

Renesme aparto la mirada de su computadora y observo detenidamente a Bella. Al percatarse de la picara sonrisa que sebosaza sen su rostro, supo que lo que vendría a continuación no seria nada bueno.

-Dispara Swan, de todos modos aunque te ignore, lo soltaras sin que te importe.

-Moreno, 1,80, ojos y cabellos negros como la noche, un cuerpo impresionante…y lo mejor de todo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Creí que dirías sexo estupendo al final de la lista-aclaro Renesme dibujando comillas en el aire.

-Bueno eso también. Pero eso podrás comprobarlo tu misma-insinuo con un expresión que daba a entender que ella ya había comprobado ese aspecto tan interesante.

-Ni lo sueñes-mascullo Renesme entre dientes

-Oh vamos Nessie hace cuanto que no estas con un hombre!-grito Bella sin pelos en la lengua

La puerta de la oficina que compartían estaba a medio abrir. Varias personas que esperaban su turno para ser atendidas, pusieron demasiada atención en cuanto Isabella grito esas palabras.

Nessie la fulmino con su mirada, antes de levantarse y cerrar la puerta un poco molesta con la usual falta de tacto de su compañera. Bella no tardo en soltar su ya muy conocido gastado discurso sobre la vida y aprovechar todas sus oportunidades.

Cada tanto tenían esta incomoda conversación. Bella insistía una y otra vez en que ella no podía continuar con la existencia que llevaba.

Renesme se despertaba todos los días a las 6:30. Desayunaba y acudía a trabajar al despacho de abogados, donde hace mas de cuatro años se desempeñaba como secretaria ejecutiva. Terminada su jornada laboral a las 14:30 y luego asistía a la universidad donde cursaba la Licenciatura en Psicopedagogía.

Mas tarde regresaba a su casa, cenaba, terminaba o adelantaba algunos de los tantos trabajos de la facultad y finalmente se duchaba e iba a dormir.

Es era su rutina de lunes a viernes. Los fines de semana, veía alguna película en casa o leía una de sus tantas noveles románticas.

Rara vez se pasaba a casa de Isabella. Su amiga hace dos años que convivía con su futuro esposo Edward Cullen. Ambos eran el uno para el otro y Nessie estaba muy feliz por Bella. Ella había encontrado al hombre perfecto. Protector, romántico y atractivo.

La pasaba muy bien cada vez que almorzaba o cenaba con ellos en su pequeño departamento. Sin embargo no tardaba en sentirse incomoda haciendo el mal tercio, sobre todo cuando observaba la forma en que Edward veía a Bella y sus tantas demostraciones de afecto.

Eso era algo que ella nunca volvería a disfrutar. Se había resignado a no volver a vivir una historia de amor.

-Ya ni siquiera sales con tu mejor amiga-chillo Bella sacándola de donde sea que estuviera su cabeza. Tal y como solía suceder cuando comenzaba a escuchar esos monólogos.

-No tengo ganas, ni tiempo de salir, eso todo.-refunfuño deseando que la dejara en paz

-Ves… estas completamente amargada. Pasaron tres años, no permitas que ese desgraciado arruine tu vida.

Nessie le lanzo una mirada nada agradable. Odiaba traer a colación ese asunto tan delicado. No obstante Isabella ni se inmutaba y continuaba con su argumento.

-Renesme, se que puedo comportarme como una perra muchas veces. Pero si te digo estas cosas es porque te quiero y deseo que seas feliz.

La joven no decía nada, solo se limitaba a continuar con su trabajo mientras hacia creer que no escuchaba nada de lo que Bella hablaba.

- Solo presta atención un momento. Nahuel es un muy buen amigo mío. Es divertido, guapo y te hará pasar una noche increíble. Es muy bueno créeme.-señalo con una sonrisa

-Y dime una cosa .Edward sabe que tan bueno es el?-le pregunto Nessie con malicia

-Actuare como si no hubiera escuchado eso.-suspiro y se sentó sobre el escritorio de su amiga- Y no, Edward no sabe que tan bueno es Nahuel. Pero mi novio es mejor- aclaro riendo.

-Que pretendes exactamente que haga con tu amiguito?

-Que salgas, que te diviertas un poco y que pases un buen momento-murmuro levantando una ceja.

-La última vez que tuve sexo con un desconocido, estaba despechada, herida y me lleve el susto de mi vida-le recordó Nessie

Las dos habían salido después que Renesme pasara dos semanas llorando entre las cuatro paredes del pequeño departamento que en ese tiempo compartían. Fueron a un club y probaron la mayoría de tragos que les ofrecía el barman del lugar. Luego de un par de horas Nessie decidió quitarse la frustración con el primer sujeto que se le puso adelante.

Un mes después las consecuencias de esa noche repercutieron cuando no tuvo su periodo. Paso una semana horrible sopesando la idea de haber quedado embarazada de una persona que solo había visto una vez en su vida. Afortunadamente no fue así y todo se trataba de un estado de stress.

-Pero esta vez no estarás borracha y no intentaras vengarte de nadie-discutió Bella.

-Es casi la hora de salir y llegare tarde a mis clases si no entregamos esto-murmuro Nessie señalando unas carpetas.

Isabella se bajo del escritorio y se sentó otra vez en su lugar.

-Ok, si cambias de parecer me llamas y concreto esa cita.

Las dos terminaron de entregar los últimos informes del día y salieron a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones. Afuera, como todos los viernes, Edward esperaba a su futura esposa en su flamante volvo. Se saludaron con un gran beso y como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del acompañante y partieron a su nidito de amor.

Nessie tomo un taxi y se encamino a su universidad. A pocos metros en un semáforo rojo el vehiculo se detuvo frente a una iglesia. En ese momento los novios salían con sus rostros brillando de felicidad.

Fue inevitable que los dolorosos recuerdos no se agolparan en la mente de Renesme. Se vio a si misma con la misma alegria que irradiaba aquella novia. Había esperado ese día por meses. Meses en que con mucha alegría eligió su vestido, las invitaciones, la decoración y todo para lo que seria su boda de ensueño.

Todo se hallaba listo. Su padre y ella llegaron a la iglesia con puntualidad. Sin embargo supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto vio que todos sus amigos y familiares estaban fuera del recinto.

El novio no había llegado aun. Los minutos pasaron poco a poco y nadie sabia nada. Renesme entro en un estado de pánico cuando pensó que algo le había sucedido a la persona que amaba.

A la hora, el matrimonio ya se había cancelado. Su amado estaba perfectamente. El muy cretino se dirigía rumbo a alguna isla del caribe con la que había sido su ex. Y lo supo de la forma más cobarde. Mediante de un carta que alguien entrego de forma anónima. Fue la mayor humillación y el mayor dolor que sintió en su vida. Todos sus sueños y proyectos se fueron a la basura en dos segundos.

Maldito Sean. Le había quitado las ganas de volver a creer en el amor. Había creado un gran vacío en su corazón, el cual jamás volvería a ser llenado.

Su celular sonó y cuando intento leer el mensaje se dio cuenta que las silenciosas lagrimas que habían caído por su rostro se lo impedían. Rebusco en su bolso y saco un pequeño pañuelo para apartarlas.

El mensaje era Clare, su compañera de estudios. Las clases se habían suspendido y tenía el resto del día para atormentarse con sus malos recuerdos.

Se dirigió a su departamento y en cuanto entro, el vacío en su pecho se hizo presente. Regresaba como de costumbre a su solitaria y patética vida.

Tomo una larga ducha intentando relajarse. Lo logro en un principio, pero en cuanto estuvo afuera no sabia como ocupar la mente en algo productivo.

Su casa estaba reluciente, así que ponerse a limpiar no era necesario. No tenía trabajos pendientes de la universidad y no tenia cabeza para estudiar. Se sentía sin aire y cada minuto que pasaba entre esas paredes se asfixiaba mas y mas.

Tomo su celular y llamo a Isabella.

-Dile a tu amigo que nos encontramos a las 10 en ese nuevo restaurante que inauguraron la semana pasada.

Ni bien termino de dar el recado corto el llamado. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar la alegría de su amiga.

A lo minutos le llego un mensaje de texto.

"El te estará esperando…suerte"

No había tenido una cita en años y no es que le importara demasiado. No pretendía encontrar al amor de su vida, ya perdió las esperanzas en el amor. Pero por una vez en años intentaría dejar de ser la mujer amargada y triste en que se había transformado.

En su ropero no tenia nada adecuado para salir. De modo que haría una visita al centro comercial. De esa forma las horas correrían más de prisa y los malos pensamientos estarían lejos.

Primero fue a la peluquería y eligió un peinado sencillo y elegante a la vez. Era un pequeño recogido que dejaba que sus bucles del color del bronce cayeran sobre sus hombros. Aprovecho para maquillarse y arreglarse las uñas de sus manos y las de sus pies.

En una nueva tienda de modas encontró un ceñido vestido rojo, el cual resaltaba su busto y caía libre por encima de sus rodillas. Era sexy pero no muy provocativo. El bolso que había elegido era mediano y pudo guardar su ropa allí cuando salio del probador. Cuando se miro al espejo se sintió bien, su reflejo no le devolvía esa patética imagen. Por esta noche intentaría ser otra Renesme.

Miro su reloj y maldijo, estaba 10 minutos tarde. Por suerte el restaurante quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras y llego cinco minutos después.

El lugar estaba un casi lleno. Busco entre la multitud al amigo de Isabella. De pronto se le ocurrió que tenia que haber solicitado como iría vestido el o alguna otra seña particular además de la descripción física que le hizo Bella.

Nessie observo atentamente hasta que visualizo al fin en uno de los rincones, a un muchacho moreno, de cabellos y ojos negros. Estaba sentado pero se notaba que era tan alto como se lo describieron. Bueno algo a favor había que decir de Isabella. Era un hombre muy atractivo y en eso no exageraba.

Un mozo del lugar se acerco a la joven cuando la noto desconcertada.

-Viene acompañada señorita o la esperan?

-Me esperan-murmuro señalando con un gesto a Nahuel.

-Sígame por favor.

Respiro profundamente cuando emprendió la marcha. Se sentía incomoda y algo intimidada por la situación, pero aquel muchacho no tenia la culpa de sus problemas. De modo que saco a relucir su mejor sonrisa en cuanto llego a su lado.

-Hola siento llegar tarde-se disculpo mientras el mozo apartaba su silla.

Nahuel la observo meticulosamente lo que logro que Nessie se sonrojara por completo. Luego le sonrío y ella pudo corroborar otra verdad. Su sonrisa era encantadora.

-No te preocupes… la espera valió la pena-dijo el regalándole otra de esas sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento.

Renesme se sentó y observo todo el lugar. Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba nerviosa y aquel hombre la ponía en ese estado.

-No eres lo que esperaba-dijo el de repente atrayendo su atención.

Renesme se sintió decepcionada de escuchar aquellas palabras y el joven no tardo en notarlo.

-Eres mucho mejor-le aclaro esbozando otra vez su increíble sonrisa.

Inmediatamente el comenzó a interrogarla sobre su vida. A que se dedicaba, si le gustaba lo que hacia. Porque escogió la carrera que cursaba en esos momentos, y cuales eran sus proyectos. Renesme estaba anonadada con el interés que el ponía en cada detalle. A mediada que pasaba el tiempo ella se fue sintiendo más cómoda con el amigo de Isabella. Terminaron hablado de pasatiempos, cine, libros y cuanta cosas sin demasiada importancia se les ocurría.

Cenaron un plantiíllo que el sugirió. Era una pasta italiana con una salsa exquisita y lo acompañaron con el vino de la casa.

Por momentos dudaba que el la estuviera pasando bien a su lado. Estaba convencida que una mujer amargada y aburrida. Sin embargo el aparentaba disfrutar de su compañía. Si bella le había indicado que le levantara el ánimo a su mejor amiga, Nahuel hacia un trabajo excelente. Sin lugar a dudas no se podía quejar de todas las atenciones que el tenia con ella.

Renesme no solo disfrutaba la agradable conversación y de la cena. Además gozaba de una vista increíble. El hombre que se hallaba en frente era simplemente hermoso.

Su cuerpo era perfecto. A simple vista se percato que había invertido muchas horas en el gimnasio. Sus músculos resaltaban bajo su fina camiseta negra. Cada vez que tomaba su copa de vino los bíceps y antebrazos se marcaban con cada movimiento.

Los pensamientos de Renesme viajaron sin rumbo y comenzó a imaginar que sentiría al estar desnuda bajo ese cuerpo increíble. Esas manos harían maravillas en cada rincón que rozaran. Cielos… quería tener relaciones y deseaba que fuera con el.

Isabella tenia razón, necesitaba cubrir esa necesidad urgente.

-Pasa algo?-le pregunto el clavando su mirada.

-No he..-sintió sus mejillas arder-pensaba que podríamos ir a un lugar mas cómodo-soltó de golpe

En cuanto el la miro un poco asombrado quiso que la tierra la tragara. Tomo su copa de vino y la acabo en segundos.

Un silencio muy incomodo se sintió de repente.

-Creo que es una buena idea, subamos-murmuro mientras pagaba la cuenta.

Rodearon el restaurante y Nahuel la tomo de la mano apretándola con suavidad. Ella se sintió abrumada en un principio, pero se acostumbro rápido a sentir la calida mano de ese hombre. Hasta le gusto demasiado ese contacto, o tal vez eran los efectos de ese exquisito vino.

El hotel era muy elegante y la decoración muy extravagante. Subieron al quinto piso y caminaron por uno de los tantos pasillos. Se detuvieron al llegar a la habitación 513. Nahuel saco una tarjeta, la cual paso por la cerradura y entraron de inmediato. El cuarto no era menos que el resto del lugar. Había unos sillones de terciopelo en medio de la sala, una chimenea y una gran cama en el centro. Renesme centro la mirada en el lecho.

En cuanto giro para mirar a su acompañante. Noto la mirada cargada de deseo en sus ojos. Pero también se sintió cautivada por el. Nahuel la miraba con adoración y estaba segura que nadie la había observado de esa forma jamás. Ni siquiera Sean cuando fingía que la amaba.

Pensar en ese imbesil hizo que la rabia se apoderara de su cuerpo. Decidió liberarse por unas horas de ese pasado tortuoso que siempre la invadía. Con lentitud se acerco al hombre que tenia en frente. Coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho al tiempo que el colocaba las suyas en su cintura. Con suavidad fue llevándolas hacia arriba sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la tenían hipnotizada. Enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos y aforrándose con fuerza aproximo su boca a esos labios carnosos que tanto anhelaba sentir desde que lo conoció.

Con un deseo ardiente se fundieron en el más profundo y apasionado de los besos. Sus lenguas se encontraron y el beso subió de intensidad. Era como si estuvieran hambrientos el uno del otro y lo que recibían no fuera suficiente. Las manos del muchacho viajaron por cada rincón de la anatomía de Nessie y ella hizo lo mismo en cuanto le quito su camiseta. Era maravilloso sentir cada músculo del pecho de ese hombre. Su calida piel era perfecta suave y muy tersa. Podía palpar los duros músculos de su torso cada vez que se contraían cuando ella lo acariciaba.

El no tardo en deshacerse de ese molesto vestido que no le permitía disfrutar plenamente de cada tramo de la cremosa piel de Renesme. Le quito los zapatos mientras se tomaba tiempo para acariciar sus esbeltas piernas. Tomándola por sus glúteos la levanto y camino decido hasta la cama.

El también se despojo de sus zapatos y su pantalón. Renesme pensó que esos boxer negros Calvin Klein definitivamente no le quedaban de esa forma a todo el mundo. Como un cazador que asecha a su presa, aquel hombre gateo con lentitud sobre la cama y se coloco arriba del cuerpo de la joven. Trazo un camino de besos por el plano vientre de Nessie y subió por sus pechos. Ella arqueo la espalda para que el pudiera quitarle con facilidad su sostén.

No perdió tiempo y en cuanto sus senos quedaron libres poso su boca sobre su rosado y duro pezón. Nessie no se molesto en disimular los gemidos que le provocaban las caricias de la lengua de su amante. Era un verdadero placer sentir cada succión y cada roce en ese lugar. Ella se deleitó con ese placer que por años se había negado. Sus manos encerradas en los oscuros cabellos del hombre se encargaban de mantener el contacto de la boca con esa parte tan sensible.

Su otro pecho recibió la misma atención y dedicación, para luego volver a ocuparse de sus labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron otra vez, pero ahora el beso era más pausado y lento. Disfrutaron por un momento de esas dulces caricias acompañadas del sabor del resto del vino de la cena.

Era como si fueran amantes de toda la vida. Cada movimiento, cada roce se realizaba en perfecta sincronía. El conocía, o por lo menos eso pensaba Renesme, donde y como tocarla para que su cuerpo se estremeciera. De la boca de aquel hombre salían unos fuertes jadeos y no se cansaba de decirle cosas dulces al oído.

Por un momento se sintió incomoda y confundida con tantos halagos y palabras bellas. Después de todo era un simple encuentro pasajero. Sin embrago había algo en la forma en que el la miraba y la tocaba que le hacían creer cada palabra. No se trataba solo de sexo. Para ella, el le estaba haciendo el amor.

Nahuel no tardo en decender sobre la anatomía de Renesme para despojarla de la última prenda que cubría su intimidad. Ningún hombre la había tratado de esta forma. Venerándola y cuidándola mientras descubría su cuerpo, para luego amarla con lentitud y suavidad.

Nessie lo obligo a cambiar de posición colocándose sobre su firme abdomen. Sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y busco su boca para saborearla una vez mas. Lo beso con delicadeza y con una picara sonrisa en su rostro se irguió deslizando sus caderas hacia atrás, provocando una peligrosa fricción entre sus sexos. Ambos gimieron al sentirse con esa caricia fugaz. Ella percibió la gran humedad que se desbordaba en su entrepierna.

Sin apartar la vista de su amante, Renesme coloco sus dedos en el comienzo de esos boxer tan sexys y con un tiron libero el rígido y doloroso órgano viril de su prisión. Ella lo tomo entre sus manos y lo condujo a su húmedo interior sin titubear. La conexión fue explosiva e intensa. Jamás se había sentido tan llena y excitada

Apoyándose sobre el duro pecho de Nahuel, lo monto con ritmo profundo y sosegado. El la ayudo tomándola de sus caderas, y entre los dos intensificaron las embestidas.

El éxtasis no tardo en hacerse presente. Nessie gimió con fuerza cuando ese gran placer que por tanto tiempo no había disfrutado, la recorrió por completa. El no tardo en correrse junto con ella.

No obstante no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando creyó que todo había acabado.

Ese hombre increíble que descansaba bajo su cuerpo, volvió a tumbarla de espaldas. Se apodero de su boca y recorrió cada rincón, mientras otra vez introducía su miembro con fuerza en su interior.

Esta vez el marco el ritmo de los sensuales movimientos. Rápidos y profundos, llevándola a un maravilloso placer, mas ardiente y mas salvaje que el anterior.

El gran cuerpo de su amante cayó sobre ella. Por un momento le resulto insoportable, pero el rápidamente rodó liberándola. La habitación se torno demasiado caliente y sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y agitados por ese ejercicio. La cabeza de Renesme aun daba vueltas por tantas emociones y sensaciones. En verdad había sido un encuentro increíble y su cuerpo quedo conforme con semejante experiencia.

Con la calma no tardo de llegar la realidad. Todo llego a su fin, reflexiono controlando su irregular respiración. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse vacía por dentro. Su vida regresaría a la normalidad en unas cuantas horas. Su corazón continuaría marchito como siempre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los fuertes brazos de Nahuel la llevaron a descansar en su firme pecho. Cansada poso su cabeza sobre la calida piel de ese hombre y se estremeció cuando la estrecho con fuerza y le beso la frente. Fue un beso tierno y dulce.

Sus pesados parpados no tardaron en cerrarse para quedarse dormida escuchando los latidos de aquel corazón.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana cuando Nessie despertó. Se hallaba sola en aquella gran cama de esa solitaria habitación.

-Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar-musito mirando alrededor.

Envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con una sabana y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

-Buenos días dormilona

Pego un salto en cuanto sintió que la tomaban por la cintura de forma cariñosa.

-Perdón no quise asustarte-dijo Nahuel dándole el mejor besos de buenos días.

El solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura y ella se quedo embobada observando su cuerpo por unos segundos.

-Una ducha?...juntos?-dijo arrastrándola hacia el baño mientras aparecía esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento.

Cuando entro noto que no seria una ducha. Era un relajante baño en un gran jacuzzi alucinante. Sales de muchos aromas colmaron los sentidos de Renesme. Sobre la espuma se visualizaban pétalos de rosas de todos colores. Ella ni se inmuto cuanto el le quito su sabana y la introdujo dentro.

Poniéndose cómoda apoyo su espalda sobre aquel pecho masculino y dejo que el recorriera su cuerpo con una suave esponja. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Diez minutos después el baño perdió importancia. La esponja fue a parar al fondo del jacuzzi y esas manos inquietas tomaron el control perdiéndose en su entrepierna. Hicieron el amor una vez más. Pero esta vez se tomaron su tiempo entre besos delicados pero profundos y caricias sutiles e inolvidables.

Una hora después se vistieron y desayunaron juntos. Nessie se sentía intimidada por la profunda mirada de Nahuel. Se la comía con los ojos y no dejaba de hacerle cumplidos.

Afortunadamente su teléfono sonó, y la saco de esos ojos acosadores. Era un mensaje de Isabella.

"Se puede saber porqué dejaste plantado a Nahuel. Te estuvo esperando como un idiota"

Renesme leyó el mensaje otra vez desorientada. Luego miro molesta a Nahuel y el frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-Te pasa algo?-pregunto con voz suave

-Porqué le dijiste a Bella que te deje plantado?

-Como dices?

-Bella...Isabella Swan tu amiga de la universidad, recuerdas?-murmuro Nessie rodando los ojos.

-No conozco a ninguna Isabella-respondió el mordiendo su medialuna.

A Nessie no le causo gracia la pequeña broma de aquel hombre y lo taladro con la mirada.

-Escucha Nahuel no estoy para bromas. Solo dime que ganas diciendo eso?

El sonrío y acabo su café ante la mirada atónita de Renesme. Luego como si nada se acerco y extendió su mano para apretar la suya con suavidad.

-Jacob Black-dijo fuerte y claro antes de besar sus labios brevemente.

-Un placer conocerte…

* * *

Que pasara?

Gracias por leer y espero comentarios!


	2. Chapter pt2

**_Cita a Ciegas_**

Sumary: Un corazón roto que necesita sanar…Una apasionada cita a ciegas…Una nueva oportunidad para curar las heridas.

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**PARTE 2**

Ella parpadeo varias veces antes de comprender todo el asunto. Se había equivocado de persona?. No el estaba jugando con ella. Si se trataba de un juego. Un tonto y absurdo juego.

-Es una broma no es así?

-Claro que no-apunto mientras buscaba en su billetera y le enseñaba su permiso de conducir.

Jacob Black, fecha de nacimiento 14 de enero tenia 27 años.

-Hay dios mío…Tuve relaciones con un desconocido-susurro

-Oye tampoco es tan malo, somos dos personas adultas y tomamos precauciones-aclaro encogiéndose de hombros

-Porque diablos no dijiste nada?-le grito furiosa hincando su pecho con su dedo.

-Escucha, solo relájate, puedo explicártelo..O eso creo-murmuro acercándose a ella

-No te me acerques-le advirtió Nessie

El se limpio la garganta antes de hablar.

-Creo que ya nos hemos acercado lo suficiente hace una hora. Sin mencionar lo que paso en esa cama anoche.-señalo bajando la mirada hacia las frazadas que aun estaban en el suelo.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada mientras comenzaba a juntar sus cosas, para largarse de ahí en cinco minutos. En cuanto viera a Bella la mataría por hacer que fuera a esa maldita cita..

-Anoche se supone que tenía una cita a ciegas con una tal Leah.-hablo Jacob tratando de explicar la situación

-Y que?, nos confundiste?-gruño Nessie

-No. definitivamente no, ella es todo lo contrario a ti. Pero cuando te apareciste frente a mí y me sonreíste, deje de pensar con claridad.-dijo con la voz un poco tensa

Renesme se detuvo en seco y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Era raro a ella le había sucedido lo miso con el. Trato de calmarse frotándose la cara con sus temblorosas manos. Porque le tenía que salir todo mal se pregunto.

-Además se trataba solo de una cena, no le hacia daño a nadie que te conociera. Jamás planee esto y tampoco es que me arrepienta.-agrego con firmeza

-Fue una equivocación, un error-gesticulo molesta consigo misma

-Para mi fue el mejor error de mi vida-murmuro el

-Pues espero lo hayas disfrutado porque no volverá a suceder-le aclaro caminando a la puerta

Jacob le impido el paso con su enorme cuerpo.

-Y que me dices de ti?, también fue un error?-señalo con tono ironico

-Crees que estoy fingiendo o haciéndome la desentendida?

-No lo se explícamelo

-También era una cita a ciegas. Moreno, 1,80, ojos y cabello negro y sonrisa encantadora.-murmuro entre dientes

-Así que me sonrisa es encantadora-dijo levantando una ceja

Renesme se sonrojo como nunca en sus 25 años.

-Apártate de mi camino-mascullo tras un largo silencio

-No entiendo cual es el problema. De todos modos tu cita también era un desconocido por lo que estoy entendiendo.

Renesme cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Tienes razón no tengo porque ser una hipócrita. La culpa es mía por tomar los consejos de mi mejor amiga, que por cierto esta un poco loca. Tendría que estar en mi departamento y continuar siendo una amargada. Por lo menos de esa forma me evitaría estos problemas.

En cuanto termino el rostro de Jacob se tenso. Renesme odio que sintiera lastima por ella.

-Lo lamento, por que no empezamos de nuevo. Como te llamas?-pregunto esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Renesme… y es muy tarde para empezar de nuevo.

-Renesme un nombre muy particular-dijo sonriendo

-Ya me voy déjame salir

-Quiero verte otra vez-dijo Jacob con firmeza.

-Estas hablando enserio?, no te das cuenta que todo fue una confusión-respondió secamente

-Bendita sean las confusiones entonces.

-Jacob y lo de anoche fue un error, los dos estábamos un poco tomados

-Y lo que paso hace una horas también?-la reto arrinconándola contra la pared.

-S...si-balbuceo nerviosa

-Ok, nos podemos despedir por lo menos?-dijo acortando la distancia cada vez mas.

-Que crees que haces?

-Compruebo algo.

Antes de saber a lo que se refería Jacob tomo su rostro entre sus manos y capturo sus labios con su boca. El beso en segundos cobro vida propia volviéndose abrazador y Renesme gimió entre sus fuertes brazos. Le fue irresistible enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos. Sus lenguas volvieron a danzar en sincronía tal como sucedió apenas una hora. Se apartaron solo cuando respirar se hizo necesario.

Jacob sonreía con una gran satisfacción al obtener su respuesta

-Eso si que fue interesante-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Adiós-murmuro Nessie esquivando su mirada

Renesme lo aparto y salio de esa habitación

-Hasta pronto Renesme-le grito desde el umbral de la puerta.

Renesme Pensó que con el correr de los días, ese pequeño mal entendido quedaría atrás como otras de las tantas malas decisiones que había tomando en su vida. Sin embargo estaba equivocada, no había conocido hombre más persistente que Jacob Black

El muy condenado, todos los días la sorprendía con algún mensaje romántico en su celular. Tuvo la desfachatez de apuntar su número en su agenda telefónica.

Sin embargo lo más embarazoso eran la cantidad de regalos que le dejaba en la recepción del despacho. Cada vez que llegaba a trabajar se encontraba algo nuevo.

Mary la encargada de recibirlos no se cansaba de repetir lo afortunada que era por ser dueña de semejantes atenciones. Si ella supiera como conoció a su enamorado misterioso no le diría lo mismo teniendo en cuenta lo conservadora que era.

Otra de las cosas con que tuvo que soportar, fue a Bella y sus horribles comentarios. Se río por horas cuando le relato la "pequeña confusión".

Por otro lado, dentro de toda esa locura había algo que no encajaba. Cada regalo que Jacob le enviaba a Renesme eran cosas que le gustaban y mucho. Estaba completamente segura que no había mencionado tantos detalles su conversación.

-Tu le estas ayudando-le grito cuando abrió su ultimo presente.

-No se de que hablas-mociono Bella con tono despreocupado

Los ojos de Renesme se estrecharon formando una delgada hendidura.

-Hace un mes te dije que compraría este libro.

-Deberías alegrarte ahora ya lo tienes-apunto su compañera con ironia

-Confiesa Swan, estoy volviéndome loca.

-Esta bien. Si, le hemos estado ayudando

-Le hemos?

-Edward y yo

Renesme cerró los ojos y medito las consecuencias de asesinar a su mejor amiga en ese momento.

-Tu ferviente admirador me llamo a los pocos días de conocerte. Dijo que tu no querías saber nada de el y que por supuesto no pensaba darse por vencido.

-Y no tuviste mejor idea que entregarle a tu mejor amiga en bandeja.-señalo secamente

-Te conté que el hermano de Edward es investigador privado?- al ver que Nessie no se molestaba en responder continuo- Bueno antes de otorgarle mi ayuda hice un par de averiguaciones.

-Tu si que estas loca. Sabias.

Bella rodó los ojos y tomo aire antes de responder.

-Renesme, Jacob es un buen hombre, es trabajador, de buena familia...y lo mas importante esta enamorado de ti. y no se trata de un capricho de alguien desquisiado.

-Y todo eso lo averiguo tu magnifico detective.-murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por una vez en tu vida reacciona mujer-dijo levando la voz- no dejes que lo que te hizo ese idiota te quite las ganas de volver a creer en el amor. Si continuas con esa actitud, cuando te arrepientas será muy tarde. Es hora que dejes de ser tan testaruda. Además aunque lo niegues, el te importa y mucho. Hace un mes que se preocupa en ser detallista contigo y no soy ciega. Me doy cuenta de de cómo te pones cuando lees sus dedicatorias.

-No creo que se haya esforzado mucho, teniéndote como aliada.-susurro molesta

-De todos los regalos que te ha enviado solo intervine en ese libro y en tus flores favoritas, lo demás es merito suyo.

-Ya no quiero hablar más del tema.

-Has lo que quieras. Mejor me voy a llevar estos informes, así puedes suspirar sola mientras lees tu tarjeta-murmuro Bella irritada antes de marcharse.

A Renesme se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Bella la conocía muy bien y tenia razón ya era una costumbre recibir esos mensajes de texto con frases de amor todas las mañanas. Cuando llegaba al trabajo siempre apuraba el paso intrigada por que le traería el esta vez. Cada vez que leía sus dedicatorias suspiraba como una tonta e incluso las guardaba a todas como si fueran pequeños tesoros. A pesar de todo Jacob nunca se había presentado a verla, ni tampoco había hablado por teléfono con ella. Pero quien podría culparlo, si nunca se molesto en agradecerle por todo lo que hacia. Ella simplemente tenia miedo de dar ese paso, de enamorarse, de volver a confiar, de entregar su corazón.

Con lentitud tomo la pequeña tarjeta y leyó…

Hola otra vez… Se que en mis anteriores notas he dicho que es de muy mala educación que no me envíes ni siquiera un mensaje agradeciéndome mis obsequios. Y no es que te reclame, solo deseo saber como te sientes. Pero al fin he comprendido que el maleducado soy yo, al no dejar de molestarte cuando es mas que evidente que no sientes lo mismo. Me duele tomar entre decisión pero es lo mejor para ambos. Ya no tendrás que soportar a este acosador. Solo quiero aclarar que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, esa noche es uno de mis grandes tesoros y espero que conserves cada regalo

Confío que también disfrutes del libro. Confieso que no me gusta leer ninguna de esas novelas románticas. Pero admito que las historias de esos vampiros son algo interesantes y reconocer que me sentí identificado con el protagonista.

Reconozco que no soy ningún santo y estuve con unas cuantas mujeres pero ninguna me llego al corazón me paso contigo.

En este caso el héroe de la historia reconoce que por primera vez en su vida se sintió en calma, reconfortado y que satisfecho se encadenaría de por vida a la mujer que acaba de conocer.

Aquella noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí de esa forma a tu lado. Pensé en ti en cuando leí esas palabras.

Espero seas feliz.

Te quiere

Jacob

Renesme sin dudarlo tomo su celular y marco rápidamente.

-Podemos hablar-susurro cuando escucho su voz

Jacob fue más puntual que ella. Todavía no la había visto cuando se aproximo a paso lento. Estaba apoyado sobre una motocicleta y miraba como unos niños jugaban a la pelota. Vestía unos Jean gastados, una camiseta gris y una campera de cuero negra. Se veía muy bien.

Ella respiro profundamente cuando acorto la distancia.

-Hola-susurro mientras su corazón latía desbocado. No entendía porque se sentía tan nerviosa. Seria la emoción al verlo o tal vez lo que le iba a decir?

-Hola-le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

La joven no sabía por donde empezar. Por horas había ensayado un pequeño monologo. Sin embargo en cuanto lo vio, las palabras en su mente se esfumaron.

-Te gustan las motocicletas-señalo concentrando la mirada en el vehiculo.

-Si. Yo mismo la restaure-explico apartándose para que ella pudiera apreciarla.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo-murmuro apretando su abrigo contra su pecho.

El se paso una mano por sus cabellos. Se lo notaba tenso y un poco incomodo al igual que lo estaba ella.

-Me gusta lo que hago, así que en realidad no es la gran cosa.-aclaro el encogiéndose de hombros

-Y que mas te gusta hacer?-le cuestión mientras el fruncía el seño un poco desconcertado.

Renesme se sentó en uno de los tantos bancos de aquel parque y el con vacilación la acompaño.

-Quiero conocerte. Considero que he sido muy egoísta y ni siquiera te dado esa oportunidad.-dijo con suavidad contemplando los altos árboles del lugar.

Cuando cenaron aquella vez, ella fue la que hablo la mayor parte del tiempo. Jacob solo se limitaba a escucharla con mucha atención, y solo hablaba cuando quería formularle alguna pregunta que la hiciera continuar expresándose.

Además estaba segura que Bella le habría contado muchas cosas de su vida. Lo que comprobó durante este mes con cada detalle que llegaba a sus manos.

Considero injusto que el supiera tanto sobre su vida y que ella ni siquiera supiera de su gusto por las motocicletas. De manera que decidió equilibra la balanza y comenzar con su interrogatorio.

Jacob desconcertado y no muy seguro de a donde quería llegar Renesme, respondió a todas las preguntas que ella formulaba. Con el correr de las horas ambos se relajaron y sonreían por cualquier tontería. Incluso Jacob bromeaba y lograba que ella riera de una forma muy natural. Conversaron por largos intervalos y no se dieron cuanta de ello hasta que anocheció.

-Porque quieres conocerme?, pensé que me habías citado para decirme que dejara de acosarte-murmuro el después de un largo silencio.

Renesme no sabia como explicarse, tenía un montón de ideas y pensamientos en su mente. Necesitaba desahogarse ahora.

-Lo siento…tengo miedo-susurro y su voz tembló al final.

El se desconcertó con la respuesta. Pero intuía que había algo más y dejo que continuara.

Tomando aire ella le hablo de su pasado. Confeso lo mucho que sufrió por amor, la soledad que sentía al llegar a casa, la monotonía que era su vida y del profundo vacío que tenia en su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta saco todo lo que guardaba y las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por su mejilla. Los brazos de Jacob la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras le susurraba palabras amorosas en su oído. Ella se sintió paz entre sus brazos.

-Déjame sanar tu corazón… quiero llenar ese vacío y lograr que te enamores de mi.-le rogó el en una firme suplica

-Eso ultimo no lo puedes hacer-dijo ella buscando su mirada.

-Renesme por favor… dame una oportunidad, estoy seguro que con el tiempo yo…

Colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios no dejo que continuara hablando. Los ojos de el reflejan dolor mientras la contemplaba.

-No lo puedes hacer porque… ya estoy enamorada de ti-le aclaro con una tímida sonrisa.

Mágicamente los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron y parpadeo incrédulo.

El tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas mientras le regalaba esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. A continuación su boca se poso impaciente sobre la de ella y fue increíble. Renesme le dio la bienvenida a las adictivas caricias de sus labios y de esa lengua tan hábil. Entre jadeos acerco lo más que pudo su cuerpo al de Jacob. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y enredo sus dedos en la sedosidad de sus negros cabellos y el poso sus manos en su espalda manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

Entre tanto el beso subió de intensidad y la pasión fue liberada. Mantuvieron sus bocas unidas durante un largo periodo, cuando el aire escaseo el se ocupo de recorrer la mandíbula y el cuello de Renesme con su boca y dientes. Fue dándole sensuales mordiscos que la hicieron estremecer y templar de placer. Minutos después su boca reclamo sus labios otra vez. Ninguno estuvo satisfecho de la boca del otro durante un buen lapso de tiempo.

Cuando al fin se apartaron para mirarse a los ojos, ambos respiraban con dificultad y no dejaban de acariciarse. El fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Se que es prematuro decirlo pero quiero que lo sepas- susurro poyando su frente sobre la de ella- Te amo…aunque te cueste creerlo, te amo- dijo con toda firmeza y sin titubear.

-Te creo-dijo ella abrazándolo y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

Nessie no estaba lista para repetir esas mismas palabras. Su corazón tendría que sanar poco a poco. Sin embargo confiaba que muy pronto seria capas de pronunciarlas.

Ambos rieron cuando el estomago de Jacob comenzó a quejarse. Renesme lo tomo de la mano y dijo que lo invitaba a comer a su departamento. Estaba segura que quedaría encantado con una de las recetas de su abuela. Se acomodaron en su motocicleta y cuando arranco se abrazo con fuerza a su cintura. No quería estar separada de el y no sabia como manejar el enjambré de mariposas que se agolpaban en su vientre.

El viento despeino sus cabellos y dejo que con el se fueran todos sus miedos y temores. Estaba dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad al amor y a permitir que Jacob sanara sus heridas.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado de la mini historia, tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Dejen comentarios, quiero saber que les pareció!**


End file.
